Dreams and Nightmares
by DaisukeSenshiLegend
Summary: Tobias a un rêve récurrent, un rêve qui le rend triste, mais la réalité n'est pas plus joyeuse, donc parfois il préfère vivre dans ses rêves. (Univers Alternatif)


Histoire dédiée à un ami pour son anniversaire, je suis certaine qu'il se reconnaîtra ;).

Disclaimer : Animorphs est la propriété de K.A Applegate.

_**Dreams and Nigthmares**_

_L'ours – un imposant. grizzli aux poiles bruns hirsutes – se dressa sur ses pattes arrières. Son corps était lacéré de part en part, des plaies béantes s'ouvraient dans la chair, déversant un liquide rougeâtre par intermittence. Il fit quelques pas en chancelant._

_Il était mal en point, très mal en point._

_Les mâchoires de l'animal se refermèrent da ns un horrible bruit de claquement sur le serpent qui gigotait entre ses crocs._

_Puis l'ours commença à disparaître, oh non ils ne s'évanouissait pas dans le néant, il changeait, dans un spectacle grotesque et désordonné, pour laisser place à une fille à la longue chevelure blonde qu'on aurait d'avantage imaginé arpentant les allées d'un magasin, un sac lourdement chargé ._

_Mais malgré le sang et la fatigue, elle était belle, très belle._

_Elle eut un sourire triste, le serpent inerte pendant toujours lamentablement entre ses crocs devenus dents._

_Derrière elle, un ours polaire gigantesque se mit debout, la dominant de toute sa hauteur, sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un rictus et il abattit sa patte massive._

_Tobias poussa un cri, ses serres se serrèrent sur le tableau de bord...Ses serres ? Mais il était humain, il ne pouvait pas avoir de serres ! Pourtant là où aurait du être ses doigts se trouvaient des serres dotées de griffes acérées._

Tobias se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur, les draps qui collaient à la peau...Un cauchemar, c'était juste un cauchemar...

Mais si c'était juste un rêve, pourquoi le nom de la famille qu'il avait vu lui venait-il si facilement ?

_Rachel._

L'adolescent se sentait triste en le prononçant. Il rejeta ses couvertures, craignant trop de refaire encore une fois de plus cet horrible songe pour oser se rendormir. Il tourna le bouton de sa lampe de bureau, un faible filet de lumière jaunâtre apparu sous la lumière épaisse.

Il écarta le bric-à-brac qui recouvrait la table pour se faire un peu plus de place et attrapa une petite boite à place qu'il plaça devant lui.

Tobias essuya les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues d'un geste de la main.

_Pourquoi pleurait-il ?_

Fébrilement ses doigts parcoururent le contenu de la boite à la recherche de son tournevis. Une fois que l'objet de sa quête fut trouvé, l'adolescent sortit le plus délicatement possible un sachet bleu de l'un des compartiment de la petite boite à outils.

En le secouant doucement il fit tomber son contenu sur la paume de sa main tendue. Sa main libre attrapa le tournevis qui avait roulé sur le bureau, répétant les mêmes gestes, il resserra toutes les vis l'une après l'autre.

Il posa son outil et tourna délicatement la clef mécanique sur le dos de l'automate. Avec un horrible bruit de grincement qui donnait l'impression qu'il allait tomber en morceaux, l'oiseau relava la tête et – miracle – se mit à avancer.

Tobias étouffa de justesse un cri de joie, ça fonctionnait ! Il avait réussi ! L'adolescent jubilait , il avait hâte de le fruit de son acharnement. Mais à qui ? Ce n'était pas comme si il y avait quelqu'un qui s'intéressait à sa pitoyable personne.

Après tout, pour ses camarades il n'était qu'un raté, un énergumène, un fou, aussi stupide que les piafs qui le passionnaient tant. Mais ils devaient avoir raison, il fallait bien être toqué pour rêver d'extra-terrestres bleus qui ressemblait à des centaures dépourvus de bouches mais dotés d'une paire d'antenne et d'une queue de scorpion, non ?

Sa bonne humeur retomba aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

* * *

Tobias se laissa choir sur sa chaise en faisant négligemment tomber son sac à ses pieds. Il regretta aussitôt son geste.

L'adolescent passa la main dans ses cheveux clairs et renifla avec dégoût la boue malodorante qui restait accroché à ses doigts.

Bon sang, la journée commençait bien...

Le premier cour n'avait pas encore sonné qu'il avait déjà failli se faire passer à tabac et seule l'arrivée de Jake et Marco l'avait empêché d'être l' « heureux » bénéficiaire d'un bain de boue.

Il aimait bien Jake et Marco, il trouvait le premier fort comme un tigre et le second malin comme un singe mais surtout, ils faisaient partis des rare personnes qui ne tournaient pas les yeux quand il était brutalisé et mieux encore, il faisait partit des encore plus rares personnes qui osaient intervenir pour le défendre.

Il y avait aussi une fille Cassie qui prenait parfois sa défense.

Table bancale, pied de chaise prêt à se faire la malle, sa place était reconnaissable entre toutes.

Tobias sortit ses livres de son sac en toile pour cacher les insultes qu'on avait gravées dans le bois de la table et s'immobilisa, voulant se faire le plus discret possible, voulant se faire oublié.

Hélas, il semblait que ce ne soit vraiment pas son jour...

-Eh ! L'enfant-oiseau ! On t'a encore jeté du nid ?

« L'enfant-oiseau » voilà le sobriquet qu'on lui avait attribué depuis le jour où il avait eu l'erreur de dire qu'il voulait devenir ornithologue, oh il aurait bien pu dire qu'il voulait être pilote de ligne et le métier serait subitement devenu ridicule, juste parce que c'était lui.

Tobias tenta de sourire, croisant mentalement les doigts pour que la brute épaisse qui se tenait dans son dos se lasse de lui et aille importuner à quelqu'un d'autre ou qu'un commando alien débarque subitement pour le sauver.

-Bryan, ça faisait longtemps, comment tu vas ?

Le dénommé Bryan appuya ses doigts boudinés et moites contre sa joue.

-Joue pas au plus malin avec moi Tobias.

Tobias envisagea un instant, un court instant, un très court instant, de se défendre lui-même et d'envoyer l'autre élève voir ailleurs si il y était, mais un rapide coup d'œil sur leurs gabarits respectifs l'incita à ne rien faire.

Bon, il fallait vraiment que le commando se dépêche...

Aucune unité d'intervention, mais à la place son professeur qui rentra dans la salle.

-Bonjour...Un problème, Tobias, Bryan ?

Bryan, les narines frémissantes, eut un sourire goguenard qui ressemblait à une grimace.

-Non monsieur, tout va bien monsieur, on ne faisait que discuter monsieur.

-Bien, regagner votre place dans ce cas...Tobias, vos cheveux ils sont plein de boue, comment avez-vous réussi à vous faire ça ?

-J'ai glissé monsieur.

-Il faut que vous fassiez plus important, vous êtes beaucoup trop rêveur, cela vous attirera des ennuis un jour.

-Oui monsieur.

Avant de partir dans le fond, là où se trouvait sa table, Bryan prit le temps de souffler une dernière menace à l'oreille de sa victime favorite.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre...

Tobias se tassa encore un peu d'avantage sur sa chaise.

* * *

Le temps pressait, il dévala les escaliers quatre-à-quatre, jetant furtivement des coups d'œils inquiets à droite et à gauche, il fallait vraiment qu'il se dépêche...

Faisant au maximum abstraction de son point de coté et de son sac qui cognait contre ses jambes, Tobias se rua en dehors du bâtiment.

L'adolescent serpenta entre les voitures qui se collaient en klaxonnant.

Si il ne ralentissait pas il avait encore une chance...

Le bus qu'il avait tenté d'attraper démarra en lui envoyant dans la figure la fumée noire et malodorante de son pot d'échappement.

Et mince ! Il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Maintenant il avait le choix entre rentrer chez lui à pieds, ou rester attendre le prochain passage à l'arrêt de bus, là où tous les autres n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

Ah, si seulement il pouvait voler.

Les autres élèves arrivèrent vite, bien trop vite. Tobias se colla dans un coin, mais la cachette ne se révéla pas assez efficace. Il se sentit tirer en avant.

-Tu croyais pouvoir nous échapper Toby ?

On lui arracha son sac, on le bouscula, on le poussa dans une flaque. Il sentit l'humidité s'infiltrer dans le tissu en jean de son pantalon.

Quelqu'un commença à ouvrir son sac et à le secouer pour en vider le contenu.

-S'il te plaît, il y a des trucs fragiles dedans...plaida-t-il timidement.

Les livres s'ouvrirent et atterrirent sur le sol détrempé, le pain au chocolat qu'il avait gardé exprès s'écrasa dans un bruit spongieux, mais ce qu'il appréhendait le plus c'était...

L'oiseau de métal se brisa net en touchant le trottoir.

Pour la première fois, la colère de Tobias fut plus grande que sa peur. Il se jeta à la gorge du responsable.

-C'est pas juste, tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça !

On le repoussa sans ménagement d'un coup de poing dans le visage qui l'envoya valser, s'en suivit aussitôt une volée de coup, dans le dos, dans la tête, dans le ventre...

Au bout d'un moment, la douleur commença à s'estomper, il ne sentait plus rien, seul lui parvenait le bruit des coups qui s'abattaient frénétiquement.

Puis plus rien, juste le silence.

Prudemment il abaissa le bras qu'il avait levé devant son visage pour se protéger. Il osa jeter un coup d'œil entre ses doigts écarquillés.

Il vit une main tendue suivie d'un bras et derrière la main et le bras, une épaule, un cou et une tête.

-Tu vas bien ?

Tobias se releva en frottant les jambes de son pantalon et ramassa le petit automate aux ailes tordus.

-Il est cassé maintenant, murmura-t-il d'un air dépité.

-Oui, mais toi, tu vas bien ?

L'adolescent prit le temps de regarder plus attentivement la personne qui l'avait sauvé et tomba sur un visage qu'il avait déjà vu mainte et mainte fois, un visage aux traits fins mais au regard vif, un visage qui accompagnait une tête sur laquelle se déposait harmonieusement une chevelure blonde.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, bien longtemps, il eut un sourire sincère.

-Oui je vais bien maintenant Rachel

Tobias se sentit pousser des ailes.


End file.
